


Memory

by Effenay



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gen with Ginaka undertones, Ginoza's Birthday, Set between s1 and s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effenay/pseuds/Effenay
Summary: "He stopped caring about Birthdays.Perhaps it was the fault of knowing what it was like to be disappointed on that specific time of the year.On the day his father was sent to the correction facility, he had one less family member to celebrate it with him.On the day his mother left the world, he had no reason to celebrate such an event.Or so he thought."





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I found out that Gino's Bday was today, I realized how much I miss writing about Ginaka so much. Haha. So I tried to write this within the hour and well, I didn't even try and proof read this so enjoy this badly written fic and tell me what you think.

He stopped caring about Birthdays.

Perhaps it was the fault of knowing what it was like to be disappointed on that specific time of the year.

On the day his father was sent to the correction facility, he had one less family member to celebrate it with him.

On the day his mother left the world, he had no reason to celebrate such an event.

Or so he thought.

Kougami managed to find a way to make up for his losses. A box or some wrapped up item would always be found on his desk whenever Ginoza was on duty on his birthday. One time it was a book. Another time it was a potted plant. One year after the remaining members of Division 3 had merged with Division 1, he found a bottle on his desk.

“You know the potential psycho hazards from alcohol don’t you?” he chided at his friend (but necessarily harshly).

“It’s not from me,” Kougami said casually. “Pop’s left that for you.”

Ginoza looked at the empty desk where his father was designated to.

He knew that his father was off duty on that day specifically. Having to find out that his father had left a present for the first time in a long time had only brought a sense of doubt in his mind as he didn’t know how to feel about it. But in the back of his mind, the little boy inside of him was secretly happy to know his father hadn’t forgotten.

In his childhood days, there were nights where he would be awake in the dead of night and would witness his father pouring a portion of that distinct amber liquid onto a glass. The association of seeing his father consuming a glass of alcohol gave him a profile of how an adult should look like.

After his shift, Ginoza checked the monitor to see where his father was at. After being made aware that his father was in his quarters, he debated whether or not he should drop by for a visit.

He didn’t really have a reason to. At the same time, he debated whether or not he should give the bottle back, knowing that the only thing he’ll ever do was let it sit in the back shelf somewhere, collecting dust until the end of days.

He packed up his things and left the office, carrying with him the bottle bag alongside his suitcase. His thoughts continued to wander and debate whether he should really drop by for a visit. Before he knew it, he found himself in front of his father’s quarters.

 _Why am I here again?_ He shook his head at how ridiculous he must have appeared.

 _“Could I try some?”_ he recalled his 8 year old self asking his father.

 _“How about this,”_ his father smirked as spoke. _“By the time you turn 20, we’ll go out and I’ll buy you your first drink.”_

The memory that played itself out had given him enough reason to enter into his quarters.

“Gino?”

Ginoza turned around and saw Kougami walking along the hallway.

“Are you going in?” his friend asked him.

“…No,” he shook his head. “I was just about to leave.”

With that said, Ginoza turned his heel and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

 

Recalling that specific memory had only added another into the pile of regrets that he had after the events of that day when he lost his father for good.

A notification sang out that Inspector Tsunemori was at the front door.

He scoffed a little, knowing that inspectors have the right to enter into an enforcer’s quarters whenever it pleases them. But by now he knew that despite the difference in rank and social status, she would still treat them with respect.

By the time he got to the door, he opened the sliding doors as he spoke:

“Inspector, you should know by now that you could enter whenever you-!”

He stopped his words midway when he saw an elderly woman next to him.

“…Grandmother…”

The elderly woman smiled at him.

“How are you, Nobu-chii?”

Ginoza turned towards Tsunemori who met his gaze with a smile.

“…Come inside,” he said as he stepped aside to allow the two women to enter.

The elderly woman strode into the room, her head lifted up and turned from side to side to observe the interior of his quarters.

“Tsunemori,” he muttered a whisper to the inspector. “Could you please explain this to me?”

“Your Grandmother wanted to surprise you,” Tsunemori replied. “She contacted me saying that she wanted to know how you are.”

“You could have at least arranged a meeting within the lounging area,” he said. “You can’t just bring an ordinary citizen into a latent criminal’s quarters.”

“Sorry,” Tsunemori placed her two hands together and bowed apologetically.

He sighed dejectedly.

“It can’t be helped,” he said.

“It’s a nice place that you have here, Nobu-chii,” his grandmother commented. “I see that you’ve been taking good care of Dime.”

“He’s been sleeping more often now though,” he said.

“How are you fairing?” she asked him.

“I’m fine.”

It was an awkward exchange knowing how long it has been since he had seen the only relative he has left in this world.

“…Would you like to sit down?” he asked.

“No,” she shook her head. “I only wanted to drop by and bring you this. Seeing that you are doing well, I feel like I can rest easy.”

Without giving him the opportunity to speak, she presented him a gift-wrapped box before him.

“Happy Birthday, Nobu-chii,” his grandmother smiled.

“…Thank you,” he said as he took the box from her hands.

“I’m so sorry, Inspector Tsunemori for making you listen to my selfish request,” the elderly woman bowed before the inspector.

“No, its fine, really,” the inspector immediately responded.

“Please continue to take care of my grandson for me.”

He showed his Grandmother the way out along with Tsunemori accompanying him since enforcers were not allowed to step outside of the office levels without an inspector. After seeing his Grandmother leaving, he felt a tug at his chest knowing that despite the demotion of his rank and social status, his grandmother made the effort to visit him. The thought however brought him to remember how in his days as an inspector, he had rarely dropped by and visited his father despite knowing that he had so many opportunities to do so.

Tsunemori who stood beside him the entire time watchfully observed the elderly figure disappear into the distance.

“Thank you,” Ginoza suddenly spoke out in the silence.

The inspector turned her head towards him.

“I'm sorry for having to put you on the spot like that,” she said.

“No,” he smirked. “Really, thank you for giving me the opportunity to meet Grandmother. I think that I really needed that.”

He turned to the inspector beside him and nodded.

“Isn’t it nice, Ginoza-san,” Tsunemori beamed. “That she remembered your birthday?”

He scoffed at her comment.

“I don’t really know how to feel, hearing that from you, Inspector.”

“Sorry,” she said. “I had forgotten that it was today.”

He couldn’t really blame her for her lack of knowledge. It wasn’t as if he had expected her to know it in the first place. After all, he had always kept everything to himself for the most part.

“I was joking,” he quickly added. “It’s not as if I expect everyone to know about it.”

“But, Kunizuka-san and Karanomori-san knew about it,” she said.

“They knew about it because Kougami often left something on my desk every year,” he sighed as he reminisced the thought. “When Sasayama was still around you wouldn’t be able to hear the end of it. Kagari too.”

She laughed at his words.

“I know this is late, Ginoza-san,” she said. “But, Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you,” he smiled. “Inspector Tsunemori.”

She turned her heel and tilted her head towards his direction.

“Shall we go?”

He nodded in reply as they made their way back towards the office floors.


End file.
